Drinking games
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Connie and Sasha got Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, and Bertolt to play truth or dare with drinking. (EreMika, AruAni, Springles, ReiBert, and YumiKuri.)
1. Truth or dare

Connie runs into the canteen towards the end of dinner holding four large bottles of jagermeister. Connie sat next to Sasha with Jean, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. "Did you get the stuff?" Sasha asked Connie. "Yeah I did Sasha. Hey guys, how about tonight we play truth or dare." Connie said frantically. "Um, why? That doesn't sound like fun at all." Jean said. "Because we can play drunk." Sasha said tapping the bottles lightly.

"I'm in." Mikasa said without looking up. "I-I'm in too." Jean said. "Sounds fun." Armin said. "I'll come I guess." Eren said. Reiner, Ymir, Krista, and Berholt walked to our table as everyone was leaving the canteen. "What are you guys up to?" Krista asked. "Oh, um we were gonna play truth or dare. Wanna play?" Sasha said. "Yeah." Krista said. "I'll play." Ymir said. "I guess." Berholt said. "If Bertholdt is playing, I'll play." Reiner said.

 _One hour later. After all of them cleaned the canteen to the Corporals mediocre satisfaction._

"OK everybody got a cup?" Connie asked. Everyone nodded yes. "The rules, first anything that happens during the game doesn't get discussed outside of this room, second if you take a truth you have to drink half of the cup, third if you fail a dare you drink a full cup. Got it. Everyone needs to drink one cup before we start." Sasha said. Nodding in agreeance after drinking a cup, they started.

"Sasha truth or dare?" Connie asked. "Um dare, duh." Sasha said. "I dare you to hug horsey for a minute." Connie said. Sasha gingerly walked over and hugged Jean for the allotted time, then rushing back to her seat. "Is it really that bad?" Jean asked. "Yes." Eren yelled. Eren recived an elbow from his right by Mikasa. "Ow. Why did you do that Mikasa?" Eren asked. "Because you need to learn when to shut up." Mikasa said calmly.

"Ok, Connie truth or dare?" Sasha asked. "Are you serious Sasha? Dare." Connie said. "I dare you to, run into the corporal's office and say that Eren shifted outside the castle and is heading towards the capitol." "Damn Sasha. This going to be painful." Connie said leaving the canteen nervously to the corporal's office. A few moments later Levi came into the room and yelled where Eren was. He saw Eren and hit Connie's head three times before telling us to leave him alone unless it was an emergency, then returning to his office. Connie came back to the circle and continued the game.

"Jean truth or dare?" Connie said. "Dare." Jean said. "I dare you to kiss Mikasa." Connie said gleefully. Jean grinned gleefully, while Eren screamed "What! Mikasa you can't let Horseface kiss you." "Eren, calm down. It's just one kiss." Armin said while Reiner and Berholt had to try and restrain Eren. Mikasa turned to Jean and let him kiss her once. Reiner and Berholt let go of Eren, dropping him to the floor.

"Mikasa truth or dare?" Jean asked. "Seeing how the dares have been working out for everyone, truth." Mikasa said before drinking half of her cup. "Do you have a bigger crush on Levi or me?" Jean asked. Mikasa drank the rest of her cup before answering, "So you're asking if I love a cadet or a corporal. Then it would be a titan." Mikasa said lightly buzzed.

Mikasa turned to Eren and said, "Truth or dare, Eren?" Eren replied, "Dare I guess." "I dare you to kiss someone in this room for a minute." Mikasa said circling her finger towards everyone playing. Eren grabbed Mikasa's chin and kissed her for a minute. After the kiss Mikasa asked, "Why me? You could have kissed anyone in this room, why me?" "That's easy Mikasa. I love you more than everyone else." Eren said.

Hurrying to avoid anymore questions Eren asked, "Armin truth or dare?" "T-truth." Armin said before, drinking half of his cup. "Did you have feelings for Annie?" Eren asked. "I-I don't know. Yes I guess. I never wanted her to be the female titan or a traitor." Armin said blushing. "Do you still have feelings for Annie?" Mikasa asked. Armin nervously said, "Yes I guess." Eren grabbed Mikasa's wrist to keep her from hitting Armin senselessly.

"Reiner, Truth or dare?" Armin asked. "Dare." Reiner said. "I dare you to read an entire letter of an encyclopedia in hour or less." Armin handing him the encyclopedia. Reiner handed in back and drank his entire cup. "What's wrong Reiner? Can you read?" Ymir teased. "Yes I can read Ymir. I'm not like Yaeger. I'm not feeling up to reading right now and I can't read that fast anyway." Reiner replied. "I can read." Eren whined. "I know Eren." Mikasa said soothingly.

"Anyway, Ymir truth or dare?" Reiner said. "Dare, Reiner." Ymir said. "I dare you to let me kiss Krista without punishment." Reiner said. "No way in hell." Ymir said drinking her cup.

"Krista truth or dare?" Ymir asked. "Truth." Krista replied sheepishly. "Do you love me?" Ymir asked. "Of course I do Ymir." Krista said, "Why would you ask me that Ymir?" "I just wanted everyone to know." Ymir said looking at Reiner out of the corner of her eye.

"Berholt, truth or dare?" Krista asked. "Truth." Berholt said downing his cup. "Do you love a man or a woman in this room?" Krista asked. "Yes I do." Berholt said unemotionally. "Who?" Krista asked. "I don't have to say anything else. It wasn't the question." Berholt said.

"Ok, now that everyone's gone once. We can ask anyone we want a question or dare. There is no order, ok bitches. And you can only refuse a dare if you do a keg stand." Connie said. Connie and Sasha ran out of the room to bring in a huge metal barrel. "What is that?" Mikasa asked. "This is a keg full of bourbon. Reiner, Berholt, and Mikasa could you go grab the other three?" "Sure. Eren do you want to help me?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded and walked out with Mikasa. "Let's go Berholt." Reiner said leaving the room. Berhoolt fallowing after.

They returned shortly after with the three metal barrels. "Good now that everyone is back here. Mikasa do you know how to do a handstand?" Connie asked. "Yeah. Why?" Mikasa asked. "Come here." Connie said motioning to the barrels on the ground. "Ok grab the handles to the barrels, go into a handstand, put your mouth around the valve, and start drinking out of it. That is how you do a kegstand. Mikasa please try and show everyone how to do it." Mikasa did as instructed and did a perfect kegstand. "Ugh, that is disgusting. Why the hell would anyone do that?" Mikasa asked. "Well usually they are filled with beer, but we filled them with bourbon to make it more interesting." Sasha said.

"But what are they for?" Eren asked while holding Mikasa. "When we run out of jagermeister we will switch to the kegs." Connie said.


	2. Two go down, Eight remain

"Reiner, truth or dare?" Berholt asked. "Dare." Reiner said. "I dare you to go volunteer for one of Hange's experiments." Berholt said. "Dude I thought you liked me." Reiner said getting up to go volunteer. "I'm sorry Reiner, just drink. I don't want you to die. I love you." Berholt cried. Reiner sat back down and drank his cup. "That's all I needed to hear." Reiner said before kissing Berholt quickly.

"Jean truth or dare?" Reiner asked. "Truth." Jean said. Drinking half his cup. "Do you love Mikasa?" Reiner asked. "Dare." Jean said blushing. "I dare you to answer the question." Reiner said. "Can I do a kegstand instead or something?" Jean asked impatiently. "Sure do two keg stands." Reiner said laughing. Jean reluctantly did the two keg stands and wobbled back to his seat.

"Hey, Mikasa. Truth or dare?" Jean asked. "Dare." Mikasa replied. "I dare you to slap Eren." Jean said. "Where?" Mikasa asked. "Ooh la la." Sasha and Connie giggled. "His face. Where did you think?" Jean asked. "Nowhere." Mikasa said. Mikasa turned and slapped Eren gently on his face. "Come on you gotta slap him harder than that." Jean whined. "You never said that." Mikasa protested.

"Eren, truth or dare?" Mikasa asked. "Dare." Eren said. "I dare you to kiss me." Mikasa said. Eren grabbed Mikasa's face and kissed her over and over. "Ugh. Get a room lovebirds." Ymir whined. "Ymir, be nice." Krista scolded.

"Can we play a different game? How about we play never have I ever?" Eren asked. "Yeah that sounds like fun." Mikasa said. "I'm in." Jean said. "Me too." Armin said. "I'll play. And so will Ymir." Krista said. "Sasha and I will." Connie said. "We will too." Reiner said gesturing to Berholt. "Okay let's play." Sasha yelled. "Let's do a half cups. And if you did you have to explain. Also if you throw up, your out." Connie said.

"I'll start." Connie said, "Never have I ever, kissed someone." Reiner, Berholt, Ymir, Krista, Mikasa, Eren and Jean all drank half a cup. "Who did you guys kiss?" Connie asked. "Krista." Ymir said. "Ymir." Krista said. "Reiner." Berholt said. "Berholt." Reiner said. "Mikasa." Eren said. "Mikasa." Jean said. "Eren, Jean, and Levi." Mikasa said. "Wait, when did you kiss Levi?" Eren asked. "It's not important." Mikasa said. "Yes it is." Jean said. "It was an accident. I was walking around the hallway and I didn't see him. I ran into him and accidently kissed him. I don't think he remembers it anyway so I never brought it up." Mikasa explained

"Never have I ever, drawn someone in this room." Armin said. Mikasa, Jean, and Eren all drank half a cup. "Really? Who'd you draw?" Ymir said. "Mikasa." Jean said. "Really?" Mikasa asked. "Yeah. When we were training, before I got to know you." Jean confessed. "Well I drew Eren." Mikasa said. "And I drew Mikasa." Eren said. "Why?" Armin asked. "When were kids, if you were busy and it was raining we would draw random things and each other." Mikasa answered.

"Never have I ever, kissed a boy." Ymir said. Reiner, Berholt, and Mikasa all drank half a cup. "Do we need to explain?" Mikasa said. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Never have I ever, hid from Levi." Mikasa said. Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Berholt, and Reiner all drank half a cup. "Seriously? You all hid from Levi?" Mikasa asked. "How did you not hide from Levi?" Armin asked. "I'm not scared of that chibi." Mikasa said. "I'm not afraid of him at all." Ymir said. "Guys, it looks like we're out of jagermeister. We have to switch to keg stands." Connie said shaking the empty bottles.

"Never have I ever, stolen food." Eren said. Sasha, Connie, and Ymir did a kegstand then answered, "Sasha made me." Connie whined. "I stole bread for Krista." Ymir said. "That was stolen!" Krista yelled. Ymir nodded.

"Never have I ever, done a kegstand." Berholt said. "You are all cruel" Sasha whined. Sasha, Ymir, Connie, and Mikasa all did a second kegstand. "I'm out." Connie said running out of the room. "Me too." Sasha said following shortly behind. "Two down, seven to go." Mikasa said confidently. "Bring it bitch." Ymir yelled. "Ladies calm down." Reiner said stepping between the fighting girls.


	3. Team competition

"Let's split into teams." Mikasa said. "I'm with Krista." Ymir yelled. "I'm with Eren." Mikasa yelled. "I'm with Berholt." Reiner yelled. "I guess I'm with Jean." Armin said. "The winning team gets bragging rights." Berholt said. Everyone agreed. "Last team member standing wins." Mikasa said. "Every round is 30 seconds. If you drop out before the round is over, your whole team is out.

"Everyone in group one line up." Jean said. Eren, Armin, Krista, and Berholt all stepped up to participate in the 30 second round. "Go!" Jean yelled. After 30 seconds Jean yelled "Stop!" When they all finished, Armin ran out of the room. "Jean, there goes your partner." Mikasa said with a smirk.

"Group t-two l-line up." Krista said. Mikasa, Jean, Ymir, and Reiner stepped up to the kegs. "Go!" Krista yelled. About 20 seconds in Reiner fell off. "I'm sorry Reiner and Berholt, your out." When the 30 seconds were over Mikasa and Ymir gracefully came off the kegs when Jean fumbled backwards into the wall. "Jean are you ok?" Mikasa asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Jean said bashfully.

"Group one line your asses up." Mikasa said. Eren and Krista stepped up. "Go!" Mikasa yelled. The 30 seconds passed and Mikasa yelled "Stop!" Eren and Krista came down. "I'm sorry Ymir." Krista said running out of the room. "I quit then." Ymir said chasing after her.

"Eren you get time us until one drops got it." Mikasa said. Eren nodded. "How about we do it for a minute?" Jean suggested. "I'm good with that." Mikasa said. "Is that safe?" Eren asked. "Yeah, I can hold my breath for about 2 minutes anyway." Jean said. "I can for about 10 minutes." Mikasa said. "Ok then step up and we can start." Eren said. Mikasa and Jean stepped over to the kegs. "Go!" Eren yelled. After about 45 seconds Jean came down out of breath. "Jean you are out, since Armin already dropped out." Eren said gleefully. After the full minute Eren yelled "Stop!" Mikasa once again came down gracefully.

"Did we win?" Mikasa asked. "Yeah we did babe." Eren said. Jean walked out of the canteen. "Hey Eren. Can you carry me to my room?" Mikasa asked. "How about we go to my room?" Eren asked. "Yes, I like that idea." Mikasa said. Eren scooped up Mikasa bridal style and carried her to his room. Eren gave his key to Mikasa so she could unlock and open the door for him. Mikasa flipped on the lights after she opened the door. Eren carefully placed Mikasa on his bed. After Eren put Mikasa on his bed he went to the door and turned off the lights. Eren crawled into bed with Mikasa and they both fell asleep quickly.


	4. Hungover & Carla

When Mikasa woke up in the morning at the crack of dawn like she normally does, she had a pounding headache and felt like she was going to be sick. Mikasa ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Eren woke up when Mikasa ran out of his room. "Yeager, why the hell is Ackerman running out of your room at this hour?" Levi asked. "I have no idea sir." Eren replied

While Mikasa was throwing up in the bathroom Sasha came in and yelled "Mikasa what's wrong?" "I think I have a hangover from last night." Mikasa said before throwing up for a fourth time. "Here let me help you." Sasha said grabbing Mikasa's hair. Sasha yelled for Krista. When Krista came in she saw Mikasa throwing and asked what she could do to help, "Can you get her water and ask for the nurse to come in here." Sasha said.

Krista ran out of the bathroom and almost ran into Jean. "Oh, hey Krista." Jean said. "Hi Jean. Could you go get the nurse for me? I need to go get water for Mikasa." Krista said. "Of course I will Krista. What's wrong with Mikasa?" Jean asked. "Well Mikasa, Sasha and me think she has a hangover from the fun of last night." Krista explained. "I gotta go Jean. Please go get the nurse." Krista said running off to the kitchen.

After the nurse visited Mikasa she went to Levi and told him that she was pregnant. Mikasa told Eren at the same time. Levi took both Mikasa and Eren off duty for a year. Eren would only be on duty for emergencies. 9 months later Mikasa gave birth to their daughter Carla. When Carla turned 3 months old Eren and Mikasa were put back on duty. Mikasa and Eren tried to never get drunk again.


End file.
